Late
by SparkDazzleDuez
Summary: Tenten is late, Neji is pissed, and Hiashi wants to talk. But pissed off Neji does not think rationally and Hiashi doesn't notice. What could possibly happen? Nejiten slightly as in it isn't like direct nejiten but, well, you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**A quick one shot that I felt like writing. May not be very long but whatever.**

Neji Hyuga was very mad. No, he was insanely pissed off. He was currently pacing around the usual training grounds. And Tenten _was not there. _It was five in the morning and Tenten should have been there two hours ago. In his mind, he was ranting like crazy. But he would never rant out loud. Neji Hyuga _does NOT rant. _And he was unaware of his uncle approaching him. Only when Hiashi was within the training grounds did Neji see him.

"What do you want Uncle?" Neji asked, trying to be polite. Although being polite when you are pissed is very difficult. Especially if you are Neji Hyuga and your sparring partner was late. But Hiashi didn't seem to notice Neji's not-so-happy aura or was just ignoring it.

"Neji, I am sorry that I am interrupting your training." Hiashi said. Neji wasn't really listening but he could understand what Hiashi was saying.

"Hn." he replied.

_'Tenten why are you late?! You are holding back two hours of my training. And maybe Hiashi wouldn't come if you had been here.' _Neji thought furiously.

"And I would not have intruded if I hadn't noticed you weren't training and your teammate was not here." Haiashi continued. Neji now wasn't listening at all and just responded with the most simple thing he could.

"Hn." he replied.

_'Great Tenten, you don't come an Hiashi wishes to speak with me. For all I know I could be kicked out of my clan!' _Neji thought. Although that was most unlikely, Neji does not think rationally when he is beyond pissed off. And he tends to not really hear what someone says.

"So, I would have gladly talked with you at the estate if this was a less important matter." Hiashi said. Neji was really thinking the most unreasonable and impossible things his uncle would want to talk with him about.

"Hn." he replied again.

_'If I get kicked out of my clan I am going to personally blame you Tenten. It is all your fault! I could have avoided this if you had just been here! And you had two hours to come!' _Neji thought. He was now ranting about Tenten in his mind and really didn't care abouit what Hiashi said, important or not.

"But this is a most important matter." Hiashi said. It was odd he didn't notice his nephew was no longer listening to him anymore.

"Hn" Neji said. Maybe always saying "hn" to many thing did have its advantages. Like when you are not thinking straight and don't listen to what people are saying.

_'Important matters have different possibilities. If only you were actually here Tenten, you could have had me training and Hiashi would not be here.' _Neji cursed at how easily this whole thing could be avoided if Tenten had just been on time.

"Neji, the Hyuga Elders and I find it fit that you choose a bride." Hiashi said. He finally said what was so important. But poor Neji wasn't listening to him.

"Hn." he said oh-so-uncaringly. (I know that isn't a word but whatever)

_'If you had just been here Tenten I could have had a much easier life. But no, you just had to be late when Hiashi needs to talk to me!' _Neji didn't realize Hiashi had been telling him the important matter and Hiashi was quite pleased that Neji didn't seem to mind the fact he needed to get married. He expected a protest of some sort but he got none, to his pleasure.

"And Neji, I convinced the elders that you could choose your own bride. So is there anyone you would prefer?" Hiashi asked. Now Neji was getting angrier and angrier with Tenten to the point where he didn't realize what he was saying.

"Tenten!" he shouted in anger. But Hiashi took it as Neji wanted to marry Tenten. But he was confused.

"Your teammate Tenten?" he asked. Neji was only registering what his uncle just said and had no idea of what he was getting into.

"Yes, Tenten!" Neji shouted. He thought Hiashi was asking about why he was mad or something but unfortunately, that was not was quite surprised but he cleared his throat and said,

"Very well then, you shall marry Tenten in one month's time." And it was then when Neji somewhat realized what he had just said. But before he could question or protest, Hiashi was gone. And it was when Hiashi was gone when tenten arrived. she was panting and had probably ran the whole way there.

"I'm *pant* sorry *pant* Neji! I *pant* set my alarm *pant* clock to the wrong time." she said. She finally regained her breath and continued talking, "And I just saw Hiashi leaving. What happened?" Neji looked at her and put on a blank expression.

"I think I just chose you to be my bride."


	2. Author's Note if you wish to call it

Okay so I have no idea if I should continue this story. But this is simply because I have no idea how I would write it. After I consult with my friend, I'll make my decision. If anyone wants to continue this story themselves, they are free to do so although I would like to know first. Thanks and I'll try to get back to you as soon as I can.


End file.
